1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to channel selection on a radio or television and in particular to a variable delay automatic channel scanning function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions and AM/FM radios are known to have an automatic xe2x80x9cscanxe2x80x9d feature which allows the user to preview each available television channel or radio station for a predetermined period. After the period has elapsed, the television or radio receiver is incremented to the next channel in a list or to the next detected station having a sufficiently strong signal. When the user finds content of interest in the presently selected channel or station, the scanning operation may be halted by operating a control.
Usually, the period of time for which the receiver is delayed before incrementing the channel is fixed. Depending upon the length of the fixed period, the viewing or listening habits of a particular user, and the type of content, the fixed period may be inappropriate or inconvenient. If the period is too brief, the user may not have enough time to appreciate the content and stop the scanning. Likewise, if the period is too long, the scanning operation may become cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,746 to Yuen et al. discloses a method for channel scanning in which it is possible for the user to program the period of time that a channel is displayed before another channel is displayed to either of two preset periods: five seconds or 15 seconds.
A channel changing apparatus for a radio or television receiver comprising a receiver for receiving a plurality of channels is provided. The channel changing apparatus further comprises an automatic channel scan for causing the receiver to select a first one of the plurality of channels and to select a second one of the plurality of channels after a set scan period has elapsed, and a scan speed adjustment for selectively setting the scan period.